bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Qi Sheng Long
Shenzhen Qi Sheng Long Industralist Co., Ltd (深圳市奇胜隆实业有限公司), also known as Hamy, is a Chinese manufacturer of game consoles, computer accessories and other electronic products, founded in 1996. According to its website it also uses the brands Hengmei, Feihao, Qijian and Meitrumei, and it has a Hong Kong office called Glorypower International Electronic Ltd. It also operates a subsidiary in Dongguan called Dongguan Feihao Industrialist Co., Ltd, which is also where its factory is located as of April 2010, and a new HK office opened in December 2011 called Qishenglong Hong Kong Ltd. Qi Sheng Long also owns the "Ending Man" trademark in China and uses it on many of its more recent products, but is not known to have any connection to the original Ending Man company, which produced a number of popular Famiclones in the 90s. Games Qi Sheng Long owns the copyright (in China) of many of the games developed by Nice Code Software. There is some overlap with Waixing's Famicom clone games, the copyright on which is registered by Waixing, but Waixing's versions have different titles and graphics (and sometimes music). The majority of these games are standard 8-bit Famicom games, but some make use of the VT03 hardware's 4bpp graphics mode allowing them to display twice as many colours per tile. Both types appear on the DreamGear 75-in-1, for example (although this was made by Trump Grand and not Qi Sheng Long) - the internal ROM was dumped and can be played in emulators, but the 4bpp games' graphics appear scrambled unless it is used in an emulator supporting the VT03, such as EmuVT.http://cah4e3.shedevr.org.ru/dumping_2010.php Some of the company's more recent consoles also contain 16-bit or 32-bit games. It is unknown if Qi Sheng Long develops any games in-house. Products Some of Qi Sheng Long's products include: WiWi / Wiii3 A series of Wii clones, sometimes sold under different brand names in different countries, such as the EZi Entertainment Zone in the UK, and also under the brand name Hamy. Here is a German one: http://pixelkitsch.blogsport.de/2010/08/03/unnuetze-hardware-vol-6/ / Youtube: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LtWD33N4xzI. Not to be confused with the MiWi series by Macro Winners Electronics Ltd., although one version of WiWi looks identical to one version of MiWi. Retro consoles Qi Sheng Long is the manufacturer of a number of the "retro" clone consoles currently sold in the US and elsewhere, especially Yobo's. These include the GN Twin, FC Twin, FC Mobile 2, Neo Fami (FC Game Console), FC 16 Go (unconfirmed), Factor 5 & FC3plus (the latter two also accept "G-Factor" cartridges which are VT03 Onebus carts containing Nice Code games running in 4bpp graphics mode) Others *Power Player Portable & Power Player Pro - a handheld and controller respectively. May or may not be connected to the Power Player Super Joy III. The Power Player Pro was released in the US as dreamGEAR My Arcade 121 in 1. *PocketGame - a series of handhelds *Qi Sheng Long 9932http://ultimateconsoledatabase.com/famiclones/ql332.htm *Qi Sheng Long 9983http://ultimateconsoledatabase.com/famiclones/qisheng_long_9932.htm *Wireless TV Game (151 in 1), contains mostly VT03 based games. Also sold by Overmax in Poland and Bluetek in New Zealand. References External links *Official site *Official site 2 *Feihao site Category:Companies from Dongguan, China Category:Companies from Hong Kong Category:Companies from Shenzhen, China Category:Publishers Category:Developers Category:Hardware manufacturers